Leon/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1=It’s cold, so let’s play oshikura manjuu to get warm! Producer!! |3Jan2=I lost the hanetsuki game again this year! Rabi, you’re too good at this!! |3Jan3=Happy new year! Let’s go pull our fortunes!! |3Feb1= Meow! Meow! Meow! What was cat's day for again? |3Feb2= Let's scatter beans! I wanna be the oni! |3Mar1= Lucas, are you making White Day sweets? Want me to taste test them? |3Mar2= You're the Ohina-sama, Producer! Alright, let's go on a date! |3Mar3= Lucas, you have to be quiet when entering the kitchen so Noah doesn't find out! |3Mar4 = I'm super happy to get chocolate from Producer! It'd almost be a waste to eat it! |3Mar5 = I tried really hard to make this return gift, so please eat it! It's full of love! |3Apr1= I'm glad it's gotten warmer, but it's sad to see the cherry blossoms fall away... |3Apr2= Be kind to the underclassmen! Be kind to the upperclassmen! Be mean to Lucas! |3Apr3= Woo! Silver Wolf big bro! I'll follow you no matter what! |3May1= I'm immune to May blues! Let's go to play! |3May2= Tsubaki-sensei put a Kabuto helmet on the Japanese room! It's so cool! |3May3= Noah bought a white Koinobori and started drawing patterns on it! |3Jun1= Staying inside just because it's raining is such a waste! |3Jun2= I told Tatsumi to show me his fanservice during the handshake event but he got all embarrassed. |3Jul1 = I'm going to the beach with Shiki!! Huh? Uhh...We won't pick up girls, I swear!! |3Jul2 = Summer's just getting started!! Wanna start with some rocket sparklers or something? |3Jul3= I and producer will never be separated! |3Aug1 = Yukatas are really hot on women, huh... Producer! Wear one!! |3Aug2 = I bought a candy apple at the festival to bring back for Noah, and he was really happy! |3Sep1= The crickets have really pretty voices! Hey, wanna do a jam session with me and my guitar? |3Sep2= We’re gonna do a moon viewing night again this year! Dango are delicious! |3Oct1= I'm gonna try making candy for Halloween! I wanna give it out to the I-Kids! |3Oct2= Yakiimo is awesome! I could eat so many of these! |3Oct3= BOO! If you don't give me sweets full of love I'll play a trick on you! |3Nov1=It’s almost Christmas ♪ Huh? What do you mean it’s too early?? It’s fine!! |3Nov2=Noah yelled at me for wearing short sleeves and shorts to bed... |3Dec1= Snowboarding! Ski slopes! Pretty girls!! This is the best!! |3Dec2= Noah finally brought out the kotatsu! Now I won't get out of it... Ouch... |3Dec3= Merry Christmas! Today you will go on a date with me, right? |3Dec4= I relied on you a lot this year! I will be relying on you the next year as well! |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Leon Category:Lines